The Journey
by Symphonic Madness
Summary: The Gaang goes on a journey to find Zuko's mother. Based on the comic series "The Search", which comes out March of 2013. It also tells about their lives if and after they find her. It's pretty much a Zutara story about an adventure and their lives after said adventure. If you like Zutara, Taang, and Sukka with plenty of fluff and drama, this is the fanfic for you.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, so I gave up on "The Journey of a Lifetime" because I had a serious case of writer's block, and I thought if I tried to rewrite it and tweak it so it's a bit better of a read, I could get on with my life and continue writing fanfiction like I don't have writer's block. I'm accepting offers for a beta, but until I get one, this story will go unbeta'd. Hope you enjoy!**

**-Symphonic Madness**

"_Zuko, my love, I am so sorry," my mother says as she appears in front of me._

"_Why did you leave me, Mom?" I ask her. "I'm so broken without you. I need your help."_

"_I know, honey," she says. "But I did what I did to protect you."_

"_But why?" I ask through tears._

_I'm on my knees in front of her, and I can't stop the tsunami of tears rolling down my cheeks._

_She puts her fingers under my chin and makes me look up at her. "You'll see in time, my baby. You are my son. And you'll always be in my heart."_

I wake up and I can't control my sobbing. I never would've thought _I_, Fire Lord Zuko, would be bawling like a small child over just a dream. But I can't seem to stop.

"Zuko?" I hear Katara say.

I look at her. She is barefoot and dressed in a simple red nightgown and robe.

"I heard you from my room, and thought I should check on you. You were crying in your sleep," she says. "Did you have another dream about your mom?"

This wasn't the first time I'd had a nightmare about my mother. But every time I did, Katara, who sleeps in the room beside my own, aka the former Fire Lady's chambers, would come into my room and hug me and comfort me until I have enough dignity to stop crying.

I still sleep in my room from childhood, much to the dismay of my advisors. I refuse to sleep in the room my father once slept in until I get married and bear children of my own, and then they will sleep in this room.

Katara has been living in the palace with me ever since she decided she couldn't be in the air twenty-four seven with Aang, which was about a year and a half after the war's end, and a year ago from now. Plus, she wanted to find her own destiny. Her destiny led her here, and I appointed her as my most trusted advisor and friend. I always had a small crush on Katara, so that was in her favor when it came to living and working here and having a legitimate reason for it. So when Mai broke up with me, I didn't see much of a problem, seeing as Katara was the one I really wanted (and still want, of course). Because of the crush I had on her, her comfort worked better than it would with anyone else.

"Yeah," I say as she hugs me tighter.

"Do you want to talk about it?" she asks.

"Not really. She just appeared in front of me, and told me she was sorry," I tell Katara.

"What could Lady Ursa be sorry about?" Katara asks.

"I don't know," I say.

"Have you thought about finding her?" she asks.

"Thousands of times," I say. "But I have no idea where she is. She could be dead for all I know."

"Zuko, in my studies of Fire Nation culture, I came upon something that might interest you," Katara tells me. "I found out where most Fire Nation citizens go if they are banished, which, according to records and files that I came into contact with, happened to your mother."

"Where is this place?" I ask, looking at her in amazement at what she is saying.

"It's a town called Akuto, and it's a town located a few miles outside of Ba Sing Se in the Earth Kingdom. It was founded by refugees who were banished from the Fire Nation. That's where a lot of them go," Katara says. "There's a high likelyhood that your mother is there."

"If I can get my uncle to fill in for me, we can go!" I exclaim. "We can get Aang, Sokka, Suki, and Toph to come, too! It'd be faster by sky bison anyway."

Toph and Aang got together about a year ago, seeing as she didn't mind traveling as much as Katara did. Sokka and Suki are still together, and are engaged.

"Let's send out letters and see who all can come," Katara says.

"It's a little early," I say. "It's probably dawn by now. And with the majority of the inhabitants of the palace being firebenders, we propbably won't have that much trouble getting some letters out right away."

Katara chuckles. "Probably not."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, friends! Hope you enjoyed the first chapter. I think this story will be better than my others to at least some extent. Love you lots!**

**-Symphonic Madness**

_Two Weeks Later_

We sent out letters almost as soon as we dressed and left our respective rooms. Now, we are awaiting the arrival of our friends and my uncle, who will be coming via Aang's sky bison. Today is the day Aang said he, Sokka, Toph, my uncle, and Suki would be arriving. After some intense persuasion, we got my uncle to sub in for me for at least a month. We gave ourselves plenty of time to do this, just in case we would need it. We also prepared by bringing along a large amount of fruits and vegetables both dried and fresh, and also plenty of jerky. Zuko and I figured we would need the large food supply with how much Sokka eats. We have servants pack it all up, and that's the first thing we pack onto Appa.

"Suki! It's been so long!" Katara says, running up to the sky bison that just landed in front of the palace.

Suki and Katara run up to one another and share a tight embrace as the two spend the time in which the other members of our group are dismounting Appa catching up.

"What? No excitement for your big brother?" Sokka asks.

Katara hugs him, too, and she and I greet each member of the group individually. Toph has a rare moment of humanity and gives Katara a hug, but that quickly disappears when she socks me in the arm saying, "Nice to see you, Sparky".

"So when are you kids leaving?" Uncle asks.

"As soon as possible," I say.

"Need some help?" Sokka asks.

"No. We decided to pack light. Thank you, though. We'll also be changing into more comfortable clothes while we're grabbing our stuff," Katara says. "I really don't want to travel in these heavy robes."

Katara, according to standard protocol, has to wear long, flowing robes. She demanded that she have at least a few in the color of blue she loves so much, just like the ones she's wearing now. I, on the other hand, have the same style, only in various shades of red, orange, and gold. I plan on changing into more comfortable clothing as well.

"Okay," Sokka says. "You do that. We'll be out here if you need us."

Katara and I go into the palace and enter our separate rooms. I dress in a long, dark red tunic and pants with a gold and dark red sash around my waist. I put on a light coat of armor (consisting of only the top portion of a Fire Nation soldier's uniform during the war. I put on gauntlets and shin guards, and finish by putting on my shoes. I take my twin blades and put them on my back; having had a special compartment made for them when I designed the outfit I had made for me. I then take a knife and stick it in a side compartment on my belt. When I come out, I wait for Katara. I don't have to wait long, and when she does come out, I smile. She's wearing a light blue tunic and blue pants with a pair of brown leather boots on underneath her shin guards. She, too, is wearing gauntlets; only instead of burgundy and gold like mine, they are silver. The topknot is gone, but the hair loopies she normally wears still remain. Katara is wearing two water skins; the first one being the one she had during the war, and the second one was one I had made specially for her for her birthday last year. She looks just as she did when we were living at the Western Air Temple; where my crush on her just started to blossom.

We make our way out, with our bags on our shoulders, and on the way, Katara fills up her two water skins, and we continue on our way. Our friends are waiting for us outside; their belongings on the ground; waiting patiently with Appa and Aang's lemur to get going.

"Whoa, Zuko. You really went all out," Sokka says. "You look badass."

"Thanks, Sokka. I take that as a compliment," I say.

"You should."

"Take good care of the Fire Nation, Iroh. You're its only hope while I'm gone," I say, giving my uncle a hug.

"Can do, Zuko," he says, hugging me tightly back. "I am so proud of you."

"Thank you, Uncle," I say. "Goodbye."

"Goodbye, everyone!" he says, waving to us as Aang encourages his sky bison to fly.

"Yip, yip!" Aang says.

We soar up into the air, and begin catching up. Suki and Sokka announce to us that they are engaged, and we all gave our congratulations.

"Are you coming to the wedding, Katara?" Sokka asks.

"I'll try my best. Though forgive me if I can't. I'm one of Zuko's most respected advisors. I rarely get time to myself. It was only when Zuko made this possible that I got some free time," Katara says.

"So where is your mother, supposedly?" Toph asks me. "Twinkle Toes never gave me the location of this place."

"It's a town called Akuto, and it's a few miles west of Ba Sing Se," I say. "It's full of Fire Nation refugees, and people who were banished."

"Hey, you were banished. Why didn't you go to Akuto?" Toph asks.

"Because I was on a hunt for the Avatar," I tell her. "I should have, though, seeing as my mother may very well be there. I probably would have, too, if I had known about it."

We spend the rest of the afternoon catching up on what we've all been up to recently. When we land at sunset, Aang tells us that we're on a remote island just outside Fire Nation territory. We set up camp and I light a fire for us. Katara, Suki, Toph, Sokka, Aang, and I all sit around it and begin reminiscing about the good times we had during the war. That is, until Suki suggested we play a game.

"Who wants to play Truth or Dare?" she asks.

"I do!" Aang exclaims enthusiastically.

We all agree, but with a little less enthusiasm than the young Avatar.

"I do, but let's up the ante. Let's make it dirty Truth or Dare," Toph says.

"_What?!_" Sokka asks.

"Did I stutter?" Toph retorts.

"I don't think it's that bad of an idea," Katara says, surprising all of us.

With a bit of hesitance in their voices, everyone slowly agrees to Toph's idea.

"The monks taught me decency and pride," Aang says in a serious tone. He smiles. "But I guess I can make an exception."

"Suki, since you suggested the game, you go first," Toph says.

"Alright," Suki says. "Aang, truth or dare?"

"Dare," the young airbender says with hesitance in his voice.

"I dare you to tongue kiss Toph. In front of all of us," she says with an evil smirk.

Aang looks at Toph, who he told us earlier is his significant other, and gulps.

"Oh, shut up and kiss me, Twinkle Toes," Toph says before pulling on Aang's shirt collar and kissing him passionately.

The kiss lasts for a bit as the two get into it. Some of us, like Suki and Sokka, cheer them on, while Katara and I sit there awkwardly; waiting for Suki to tell them to stop. She does after a little while, and then it's Aang's turn.

"Um... Sokka, truth or dare?" he asks.

"Truth," the water tribe warrior says.

"How far have you and Suki gone?" Aang asks.

"All the way," Sokka says.

Suki winks at Katara and she chokes on the water she's drinking.

"Alright. My turn," Sokka says. "Zuko, truth or dare?"

"Uh... truth," I say.

"Have you ever fantasized about screwing my sister?" he asks.

"Not fair. That's a trick question," I say. "Because if I say no you'll think I'm gay and if I say yes you'll beat the hell out of me."

"Oh just answer the question, Sparky," Toph says.

"Yes. I have fantasized about Katara naked, and about screwing her brains out. There, now are you satisfied?" I ask.

Instead of beating the living crap out of me, Sokka just shakes his head and smiles. "The funny thing is, I knew you did already. With the way I've seen you look at her on more occasions than one, it's painfully obvious."

I look at Katara, who is in a state of shock. But she doesn't move away from me or run. She's blushing, though, which gives me hope that she returns my crush.

"Zuko, it's your turn," Sokka says.

I snap out of my thoughts. "Toph, truth or dare."

"Truth," she says.

"Have you ever pleasured yourself?" I ask, blushing at the embarrassing question I'm asking.

"Yeah. But then again, so has every fourteen year-old. Boy or girl," Toph says nonchalantly. "My turn. Katara, truth or dare?"

"Dare," she says.

"I dare you to make out with Zuko. In front of us. Because I know both of you want to," Toph says.

Katara and I turn to face each other. She has a determined yet fearful look in her eyes.

"Shh. It's okay," I coo. "Just kiss me. Please."

She kisses me gently, so gently I wonder if it's real. But when she presses into me harder, wanting more from this kiss, I realize that this is in fact reality, and not one of my daydreams. I kiss her with fervor, showing her through my kiss just how much I love her and want her to be mine.

"Alright you two," Toph says. "That's enough."

With a lot of hesitance, we pull away; panting and out of breath.

"So I guess it's safe to assume you two are gonna be together now," Suki says.

"You could say that," Katara says with a loving smile at me.

"Well it's about time," Toph says. "Even during the war your heartbeats were going crazy when you were around one another."

Katara blushes. "Sorry."

"No need to be," Toph says, shrugging off her comment.

"So who's all ready for bed?" Sokka says, getting up out of his cross-legged position on the ground. "After a long day of travel, I could use a goodnight's sleep."

"I don't know about the rest of you, but I think that's a fantastic idea," Aang says, following suit.

Suki, and Toph mutter their agreement and go off to their own respective tents with their chosen partners.

"So what do you want to do?" I ask.

"I don't know. Want to take a walk? I could stand to stretch my legs," Katara says.

"Sure," I say. "We're two masters of our element. No one is gonna mess with us."

We get up and begin walking. I take Katara's hand in mine and she smiles at me. We're only a few minutes into our walk when we hear rustling coming from the bushes. I whip out my swords.

"Who's there?" I ask.

More rustling. I watch Katara as she readies her water. Suddenly, a couple of men dressed in black jump out at us.

We fight them off the best we can; Katara using her waterbending and me using my firebending and swords. Suddenly, I hear a cry of pain, and see that Katara has been wounded pretty badly by the one bandit that has a knife. She falls to the ground, clutching her wounded arm.

I am raging right now. I eventually knock one of them to the ground, and the other I hold up by his shirt collar.

"Who are you?" I ask the man I'm holding.

He doesn't answer right away, so I light a small flame in my free hand and bring it close to his face.

"If you don't tell me who you are, my scar will match yours," I say.

"We're just thieves! Yan Chen, over there, thought it would be smart to rob the Fire Lord," the man says.

"Shut up, Koroh! It was your idea, too!" he says.

"I don't want to know who is to blame for the attack, I just want to know why you attacked in the first place!" I say angrily.

"We need money! For food!" the other assailant, Koroh, says.

"That gives you no right to attack us!" I say angrily. "I should burn you both to cinders, but I'm not like my predecessor, and will instead let you go on the condition that you never come near me or Master Katara again."

I drop him, and without a word, the thieves make a mad dash in the opposite direction of Katara and I. Katara's whimper of pain breaks me out of my state of blind rage, and I scoop her up into my arms. She's crying and clutching my tunic for dear life as I walk back to camp.

I set her down in her tent. "Katara, we're in your tent now. Do you think you can heal yourself?" I ask.

"There's first aid supplies in my bag," she says. "Put pressure on it so it doesn't bleed anymore."

It's then I notice the blood on my tunic. I am close to crying myself at the fact that she had to go through that. But I do as she says and I retrieve the supplies out of Katara's bag. I press the cloth on her wound and keep pressure on it as I wrap her slender arm with the wrappings.

"Thank you, Zuko," she says.

"Just returning the favor," I say.

"Did you really want to kiss me?" she asks.

I'm surprised at the question. I figure I'll be honest.

"At first, I really didn't. I thought you didn't feel the same way, so I blew off the idea as a preposterous one. But then I saw the look in your eyes that you wanted to kiss me, so I got the confidence to do it," I say.

"I'm glad you did," she says. "I've had a bit of a crush on you for some time. When I suggested the trip, I was excited not only because I got to see all of our friends again, but also because I got to spend time with you in a casual sense. That's rare now that we're so high up the political food chain."

"Yeah," I say.

"I'm just worried what your other advisors and councilmen will say about you being in a romantic relationship with a member of one of the Water Tribes. I'm also wondering what your nation will think," Katara says.

"Who cares what they think?" I say. Katara's eyes go wide. "I would gladly give up my position as Fire Lord if I had to in order to be with you."

She doesn't reply to my statement verbally. Instead, she just throws her arms around me and kisses my cheek. I wrap my arms around her and hold her tightly to me. I hear her yawn and I let her go. I cover her up with the blankets, and just when I'm about to leave to go to my own tent, she tugs on my sleeve.

"Stay with me tonight."

"Okay. But let me get some of my stuff first," I tell her in a whisper.

I make my way out of Katara's tent, and go to my own. While I'm in there, I change into a pair of sleep pants, and take a blanket and pillow with me when I leave. When I return, Katara is sleepily waiting for me.

"Aren't you going to change into some sleep clothes?" I ask.

"I just sleep in my tunic and underbindings," she says.

"Oh," I say.

"Now come over here. I'm freezing."

I scoot closer to her and she curls up against me. I raise my body temperature and Katara sighs blissfully, trying to get as close and warm as she can.

"Goodnight, Katara," I say.

"Goodnight, Zuko," she says so quietly I almost can't hear her.

"I love you," I try to say, but she's already drifted off to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

_Katara_

I wake up in Zuko's arms. He's already awake, and staring up at the roof of the tent we're in.

"What are you doing up?" I ask.

"I'm a firebender. I rise with the sun," he says with a shrug of his shoulders. "I haven't been awake that long, though."

"That must mean it's relatively early. Time to make breakfast," I say.

But I when I try to get up, I fail due to the pain in my arm. I remember what happened the previous night, and Zuko looks at me with an expression of alarm on his face.

"Katara, are you okay?" he asks.

"Yeah. My arm is just a little sore. I'll heal it," I tell him. "Come on. You can keep me company while I make breakfast."

He smiles at me and helps me out of the tent. I heal my wounds with the remaining water in my pouches. That seems to do the trick. I then start on breakfast. We made the smart decision of camping on the beach of a river, so it doesn't take me long to gather and clean water for soup. I make it with the vegetables our group had graciously brought along. I'm sure, though to ration out the vegetables so we have enough for at least two meals for thirty days. Zuko heats up the pan of soup with his firebending, and I begin cooking.

Slowly, the members of our group accumulate, and we find ourselves together.

"Good morning! How did everyone sleep?" I ask.

"Great," Suki says. "What about you?"

Suki gives an accusatory wink in my direction and I blush as I stir the soup. "I slept alright."

"Whoa! Zuko! What's with all the blood on your shirt?!" Sokka asks.

"It's kind of a long story," I say. "But Katara and I went for a walk and had a run in with some bandits who thought it would be smart to rob the Fire Lord. Katara got wounded, but she healed herself."

"What?!" Sokka exclaims.

"Hey, she isn't dead, right? Give me some credit for fighting off those bastards," I say.

"Yeah, guys. He had them running," Katara says. "Plus, I'm fine now."

"Good," Sokka says.

"So now that that's settled who wants breakfast?" I ask.

I fill up everyone's bowl, and we all dig in.

"This is delicious, Katara," Aang says.

"Thanks, Aang," I say.

We continue in polite conversation until we decide to pack up camp and keep going. We fly off into the distance, and by the time we get done flying, it's sunset, and we've arrived in a small town just outside Ba Sing Se.

"We'd better find some stables for Appa," Aang says. "I'll catch up with you guys at The Mooselion later."

The Mooselion is a restaurant we came across on our walk through town. Aang bids us goodbye and we all go on a search for an inn. We find a relatively nice one, and go inside.

"Hello, kids! How may I help you?" the man who I assume is the innkeeper asks.

"We need three rooms," I say. "We only need to stay for the night."

"Okay. That will be twelve gold pieces," the man says.

With Zuko being the Fire Lord, funds are definitely not an issue, and we give him the money without complaint.

"My name is Horuck," he says. "It's a pleasure doing business with you. May I ask why you are in our humble town?"

"We plan on journeying to Akuto," I say. "We're looking for someone."

"Who are you looking for? Our town trades with Akuto," I say. "It's just a mile north of here."

"We're looking for my mother," Zuko says. "She… left when I was younger, and I never saw her again. But when I heard she might be there along with the other banished Fire Nation refugees."

"Makes sense," Horuck says. "Was she banished?"

"Yes," Zuko says. "But we must be going. We're going to set our stuff down and then leave. We'll be back later tonight."

"Okay. I'll see you all tonight," he says. "Your first two rooms are on the second floor, and the third is on the third floor. Sound good?"

I nod. "What rooms do you all want?"

"I want the one on the second floor," Toph says. "The closer to the ground I am, the better."

"I'll take the other one on the second floor," Suki says, she then proceeds to wink at me. "I'll be in room 21 with Sokka, and I guess Toph and Aang will be in room 27."

"Then I guess Zuko and I are on the third floor," I say. "Is that okay with you?"

"Of course," he says. "We'll be in room 38."

We all make our way to our rooms. When Zuko and I reach our room he takes our stuff and throws it down on the ground before kissing me passionately on the lips. He pulls back and I blush.

"What was that for?" I ask.

"I've been waiting all day for a moment alone with you," he says, his voice husky with lust.

We continue to kiss and it leads us to the bed, where I'm pulling him closer and closer to me until our clothes are the only things separating us. He grins against my lips and when his grip on me tightens I gasp. His tongue intrudes into my mouth, though it's not an unwanted intrusion. It's actually quite welcomed. My tunic is riding up, and I know my stomach is visible. Zuko moans at the sight of me slightly exposed and writhing beneath him. But of course, Suki picked the perfect moment to knock on the door.

She comes in and finds us in this awkward position. I'm blushing like crazy, and Zuko just has a look of pure terror on his face.

"Relax. I just wanted to let you know we were heading out," Suki says.

"Oh," Zuko says as he gets up off of me.

We walk out of the room and meet our friends downstairs. We then proceed to go to the restaurant we decided to meet at. After walking in silence for a few minutes, we reach it, and find Aang waiting for us at one of the large tables.

"What may I serve the Avatar and his companions?" a waiter asks us.

"Give us a few minutes," I say.

We look over the menu, and once we find what we want, we call the waiter over.

"What can I get everyone?" he asks.

We all order, the majority of us choosing tea or water for a beverage.

"It'll be right out. My name is Chen if you need anything. It's my honor to serve the Avatar and the Fire Lord, along with the other people who helped save the world," he says.

He leaves and we sit awkwardly until our meal comes.

"This is good!" Aang exclaims. "I really like this."

"So do I," Suki says. "It's a good meal."

The rest of us mumble our agreement, and then Suki speaks up again. "So Zuko, are you excited to see your mother again?"

"More than you know," Zuko says.

"That's sweet," she says. "I bet you are."

We finish the rest of our meal in awkward silence before retreating back to the hotel and go to our separate rooms. Zuko and I make our way back to ours hand-in-hand and he gives me one of his rare smiles.

"I can't wait for my mom to see me again. And the rest of us," Zuko says. "You especially."

"Why me especially?" I ask.

"Because you're the woman I'll be spending the rest of my life with," he says. "I have loved you for years."

I'm taken aback by what he is saying, but he continues.

"Katara, you're more than just a girlfriend, you're the woman I think of when I think of who I'm going to marry, and father children with, and grow old and die with."

"Someday, Zuko, that will be us," I tell him with a gentle kiss on his lips. "I can promise you that."

"I wouldn't have it any other way, my love," he says.

"So am I still the Water Tribe peasant I was when you first met me?" I ask, raising an eyebrow playfully at him.

"Only if I'm not still the hotheaded firebender," he says with a grin.

I smile back at him. "Let's get ready for bed. Tomorrow we have a long day ahead of us."

"Agreed," he says.

He strips down to just his pants. I then proceed to strip down to my underbindings, which he has seen me in before plenty of times in our sparring sessions during the war, and then put on a light nightgown that goes down to the top of my knees; barely covering my underbindings. Zuko and I crawl into bed and he takes me into his arms. He heats his body up a little bit and I let out a contented sigh.

"I'm so nervous," he murmurs.

"Why? You should be excited," I say.

"I am excited. I just don't know what she'll do when she sees me," Zuko says. "I can only hope that she'll come back to the palace with me."

"If she's anything like the woman in the stories you've told me, she will," I tell him.

"Well, goodnight, Katara," he says.

"Goodnight, Zuko," I say.


	4. Chapter 4

_Zuko_

I'm genuinely surprised when I wake up that I had slept through the night. When I look over to the woman who is sleeping peacefully with her head on my chest, all my worries disappear. Katara has a curtain of hair covering her face, and the sun shines upon what little of her face I can see. I brush it out of the way, and kiss the top of her head. She stirs, and looks up at me.

"Good morning," she murmurs.

"Good morning, my love," I say.

"Well, let's wake the others," Katara says. "It's gonna be a long day of searching."

"Agreed."

We get up and get dressed before heading out the door. We find Suki and Sokka's door open, and Katara gently knocks on it to alert them of our presence.

"Good morning, guys!" Suki exclaims. "You ready to go?"

"Yes," I say. "But first we've got to wake the lovebirds."

Suki chuckles. "Yeah."

She and Sokka get up out of their sitting position on the bed.

"So how long have you guys been up?" Katara asks.

"Not long. Suki and I were just talking wedding arrangements," Sokka says. "What about you guys?"

"We just got up, got dressed, and got going," I say with a shrug.

We find Aang and Toph's room and knock on the door. A tired-looking Aang answers the door.

"It's way too early," he says. "Give us a few more minutes."

"Aang, the sun is already up," I say. "Come on. We need to get going if we're going to get to see my mom before sundown."

He grumbles in agreement and then wakes Toph. "We'll meet you near the front desk in a few minutes."

"Okay," I say.

If I thought hated waiting and anticipation before, I certainly was wrong. This was taking forever. Finally, though, the dynamic duo known as Aang and Toph come up to us with Momo riding on Aang's shoulder.

"Are we flying or walking?" Toph asks.

"We'll fly," Aang says. "Is that okay with you guys?"

"Yeah," Sokka says. "We can eat in the air. I don't want to spend too much money."

"Good idea, Sokka," I say.

We board Appa after bidding the innkeeper goodbye, and begin eating. It doesn't take us long, though, to reach the next town. My heart starts beating at a scarily fast pace. When we get there, we find stables for Appa, and while we're there, we ask about my mother.

"Aye," the man at the stables says. "Ursa is one of the shopkeepers at the market. Though if she's your mother, Fire Lord Zuko, you should be able to recognize her fairly quickly."

"Thank you for your generosity, sir," Aang says. "Take care of Appa for me."

"Will do, Avatar Aang," he says. "Good luck on your journey."

Katara takes my hand in hers and smiles at me. I return the smile as we walk through the market. But then, I see the face of the woman I'd been looking for. She has graying hair and a few wrinkles, but other than that, she still looks as stunning as she once was.

"There she is," I murmur to my companions, gesturing to my mother in the process.

"Want us there with you?" Aang asks.

"You've come with me this far, you might as well come further," I say.

"Hello, kids! How may I help you?" my mother asks.

"Mom, it's me," I tell her.

"Zuko?" she asks.

"Yes," I say. "It's me."

She is dressed in a simple dark red tunic and pants as she comes over from behind her fruit stand to look at me. She puts her hand on my scar.

"Who did this to you?" she asks.

"The man I once called my father," I tell her. "But that's not important now. What's important is that we're together again."

I let go of Katara's hand and hug my mother. She hugs me back and we are both crying like crazy. I'm taller than her now, but not by much. She was always quite tall.

"Tell me everything," she says. "From the stories people have told me, you helped save the world, and are now the Fire Lord. Come. Let's go to my home. I'll close up shop."

She does just that before we all follow her to her home, where we sit down on the floor of the living room.

"Mom, this is Katara," I say, gesturing to the woman who has since taken my hand. "I'm in love with her, and her me. She's the woman who helped me defeat Azula, and helped me, and everyone here today win the war for the greater good."

"It's an honor to meet you all. You all have helped bring peace to a world broken and scarred by war," my mother says. "And Katara, it is especially nice to meet you. I can see that you've brought much happiness to my son."

"Thank you, Ursa," Katara says.

"It's not a problem," she says.

"Mom, Avatar Aang is sitting beside me, and his significant other, Toph, and beside her is Sokka, Katara's brother, and Suki, his fiancée," I say.

"It's an honor to meet you, Lady Ursa," Aang says.

"Please," she scoffs. "It's an honor to meet you. You're the Avatar! Savior of the war-torn world."

"Thank you," he says shyly.

"So, Mom, I was wondering if you would like to come back with Katara and I on Aang's sky bison to the palace," I say.

"Zuko, my love, I would like nothing more," she says. "Just give me a few hours to say goodbye to the friends I've made here and to pack my things."

"Okay," I say. "Meet us at the stables in a few hours."

"Sounds good," she says.

We explore around, and eventually, my mom is meeting us at the stables, and we're boarding Appa. She smiles at me as I help her onto the sky bison before helping Katara do the same.

"We'll be in the Fire Nation in a few days," I tell her. "I brought an extra tent for you just in case."

"Thank you, Zuko," she says. "It's greatly appreciated."

"Okay, is everyone onboard?" Aang asks.

"Yup!" Sokka says.

"Then we're off. Yip, yip!" Aang says to the bison.


	5. IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE! PLEASE READ!

**I was going to post Chapter Five today, but because of the tragedy at Sandy Hook Elementary School in Newtown, Connecticut, I decided that in honor of the people (20 out of 27 of which were children, mostly kindergarteners) that were shot and killed during the shooting, I'm not going to post a chapter today. It's like taking a moment of silence for the victims, in a way. Please forgive the absence of a chapter for one more night. I'm starting on the next one, don't worry. So you'll have it and maybe more out soon.**

**For those of you that pray, to whatever deity or deities that you may have, pray for the victims of the shooting and their now heartbroken and devastated families and friends. My heart and soul go out to the victims, their friends, and their families in the hopes that they know and understand that the majority of the United States and its citizens care, and are going to show support and love in any way they can. Whether it is a Facebook, Twitter, or Tumblr post, or something like this, people do care. I am deeply saddened by this massacre, and I would hope that things will get better for those close to the victims eventually, and that over time, they will heal.**

**If anybody from Newtown, Connecticut or areas surrounding the town is reading this, please give the families and friends, even if you don't know them personally, your sympathy and love. If not for you, then for me and my own little family. God bless.**

**-Symphonic Madness**


	6. Chapter 5 (Finally!)

**My heart is still going out to the victims of the recent tragedy in Connecticut and their families and friends. I love them dearly even though I don't know them personally. I love you, too, reader. You are so important, whether you know it or not. You are loved. If not by someone who knows you in person, then by me. 3**

**-Symphonic Madness**

_Katara_

_One Week Later_

It has been three days since our return with Zuko's mother. She and I are getting along better than expected. Zuko planned on hosting a huge celebration for her return, and that celebration will take place tonight in the form of music, dancing, eating, and an overall good time. The council members and advisors are to bring their families, as are the noblemen and noblewomen who vary in volume of aristocracy.

Right now, I am preparing for the dancing part of the party by putting on a pretty blue gown and sandals. Though I am not doing much with my hair and makeup. I'm just leaving it down with my classic hair loopies.

"Are you ready?" Zuko asks me once I get out of the bathroom. "Because if you have any more preparation to do to look more beautiful, I'd be surprised. Seeing as you already look stunning."

Zuko's formal attire was made special for this occasion. It consists of a dark red tunic with bronze-colored lining, along with a pair of pants and a belt with a golden buckle. His boots are similar to the ones he wore during the war. He is also wearing his hair down, but with the customary topknot and crown, of course.

"Yes," I say. "And thank you."

"Then let's go," he says.

He takes my hand and then leads me to the grand hall.

"Presenting Fire Lord Zuko and Master Katara," a fire sage announces as we walk in.

I go ahead of Zuko and bow to him along with the rest of the room. He then leads me to where people have begun dancing to the band's music. Zuko and I begin dancing as well, but soon enough, a Fire Sage comes up to him and asks to speak with him.

"Enjoy the dance," Zuko says. "I'll be right back."

I sigh. I decide to go over and get some water to drink. Just when I get done, someone taps on my shoulder.

"Hello, Master Katara," the man says.

The man can't be that much older than I am. Maybe a year or two at the maximum. He has shaggy black hair, golden eyes, and ivory skin; just like the majority of the Fire Nation. I have to admit. He is pretty cute. His shirt is sleeveless; contrary to the other men attending the party, and I can see his muscles. He's almost as fit and muscled as Zuko.

"You look absolutely beautiful," he says. "It would be my honor if I could have this dance with you while your husband is discussing with the fire sage."

"Sure," I say. "But Zuko isn't my husband. What's your name?"

"Sorry for the error. My name is Makoto," he says. "I'm the son of Councilman Lu Chen."

"I kind of figured you were the son of a member of the council," I say. "And you're forgiven."

"Then let's dance," Makoto says.

He leads me to the dance floor and we begin one of the traditional Fire Nation dances. He tells a joke, I laugh. I tell one, he laughs even harder. Soon enough, we've become great friends, and we're laughing and dancing to the music.

"May I steal her away from you, Makoto?" Zuko asks.

"Wait, you know him?" I ask.

"Of course! He's Lu Chen's son, and a childhood friend that I haven't seen in forever," Zuko says.

"Good to see you, Zuko," Makoto says as he goes in to hug his old friend.

They embrace and Makoto claps Zuko on the shoulder.

"We should definitely hang out more often," Makoto says. "You _and_ Katara. You both are wonderful people."

"Thank you. I'd love for you to visit the palace sometime soon," I say.

"I would be honored to," he says.

Well, Katara and I are going to dance," Zuko says. "It was nice seeing you again, Makoto."

He leads me away from Makoto, and we begin to dance. We dance and talk to Ursa and other guests for what feels like, and probably are hours. The sun has long since set. But just as we start getting a little tired, a slow song comes on, and I recognize it as a Water Tribe lullaby. I give Zuko a puzzled look, and he chuckles.

"I had them play it for you," he says. "In the hopes that you'd sing along for me."

With tears of joy in my eyes, I begin to sing, though it's so quiet that I'm surprised when Zuko leans his cheek on my head as I lean it on his shoulder, and whispers, "Keep going." I finish singing shortly afterward.

"I love you so much. That was beautiful."

I respond with a kiss, and he kisses me back. The party is dying down, and Lu Chen and his son and wife left a little while back, so there aren't that many people there to see us. Only Iroh, Ursa, and a few Fire Sages and advisors remain.

I break the kiss, though, so I can yawn. "Sorry."

"Well, let's head to bed, then. It's getting late," Zuko says. "I'm tired, too."

We start for the door, but Zuko turns back around and bows to the remaining guests. "Goodnight to those of you that are still here. Master Katara and I are to retire to bed."

I bow as well before we leave the party behind, and hold Zuko's hand as we walk to our shared room. He smiles and holds the door open for me when we get there.

"Would you like to dance with me?" Zuko asks after closing the door.

The only light coming into the room is from the moonlight that streams through the slightly ajar window. I laugh at his request.

"What?" he asks.

"We just got done dancing," I say.

"Well I want to dance some more," he says. "But alone with you."

"Fine," I say.

We've got no music but the wind gently blowing on the curtains, and the distant sound of birds chirping, but we don't mind. Because with his eyes on me, with a look of utter devotion and love in them, and my arms wrapped around his neck, I can't seem to find a reason why I we should.

"I love you so much," he says. "You're beautiful in every way."

"So are you," I tell him. "I'm so happy that damn Truth or Dare game happened. Without it, I doubt I would've ever expressed how I felt."

"Same," he says.

We dance until we can barely stand. When that happens, He takes off his shirt and shoes, and I strip down to my underbindings. We then crawl into bed, happy, content, and utterly in love.


	7. Chapter 6

_One Week Later_

_Katara_

"Your highness, you have a visitor," a servant says as he comes up to Zuko with a bow.

"Can it wait until after my next meeting?" he asks.

"I don't think it's an unwanted visitor, sir," he says.

"Who is it?" I ask.

"My apologies, Master Katara, but he requested that his identity remain anonymous for the purpose of surprise," the servant says.

"Let him see us," Ursa says. "Zuko, you mustn't be so harsh."

"Mom, in the past two years, there has been three assassination attempts in an effort to get rid of me. Katara has already had one attempt on her life," Zuko says.

"Bring them in anyway," Ursa says. "Zuko, my son, you've already increased your patrolmen, and the amount of guards has doubled since the last attempt. It will be fine."

Zuko sighs. "Alright. Fine. Bring the mystery person in."

The servant bows. "Yes, your majesty."

A few minutes later, a couple of guards return with a smiling Makoto.

"Glad you decided to let me see you guys," he says with a chuckle.

"Excuse me, Makoto, but you will bow before the Fire Lord," a guard says.

"It is fine, soldier. Makoto is a longtime friend. His lack of formality with myself and Master Katara will go without scrutiny for as long as I see fit," Zuko says.

"Yes, sir," he says.

"Come, Makoto," I say. "Sit down."

"With pleasure," he says.

Makoto takes a seat beside me, and discussion begins.

"So what is it like to be an envoy for the Southern Water Tribe, and also its Fire Nation ambassador?" Makoto asks. "There must be some differences between the Fire Nation and the Water Tribes."

"Well, for one thing, it's hard getting used to the heat. I'm used to parkas and furs and blizzards to wear them in. Here, we get heat waves that would give half my tribe heat stroke were they not used to it like I am," I admit.

Makoto and Zuko laugh. Ursa glares at the two men beside me.

"It's not funny, Makoto and Zuko," she says. "How would you like living in a place that is virtually opposite what you live in now, hmm?"

Zuko sighs. "She's right, Makoto."

"Yup. Moms are always right," she says. "Now, Zuko and Katara, why don't you talk with Makoto and I about what's been going on in the colonies? I'm very interested in hearing about how the Harmony Restoration Movement went."

"It was a bit rocky at first," Zuko admits. "After talking with my father about what I should do, I thought the idea was preposterous. But then, with the help of Aang and Katara, who were dating at the time, I accepted that the Harmony Restoration Movement was the best thing for the Fire Nation, the Earth Kingdom, and the rest of the world."

"That's great," Makoto says. "I heard about the Harmony Restoration Movement. The fighting in the colonies has died down quite a bit, from what I hear from my father."

"Makoto is right. With the exception of a few quarrels here and there between Fire Nation and Earth Kingdom citizens every once in a while. But it's nothing the remaining soldiers from both nations that are still on duty there can't handle," I say.

"That's awesome," he says.

"Would you like anything to eat or drink?" I ask.

"Nah. I'm good. I ate at home," Makoto says. "So how have you guys been?"

"Pretty good. It's been nice having my mom here," I say.

"Oh yeah. My father told me all about that. And seeing as you held a ball to celebrate her return, you must be pretty happy," Makoto says.

"So what inspired you to stop by?" I ask.

"Well, I'm staying with my parents for the next few days, and my father has a meeting with you today, so I figured I'd tag along," he says.

"You were right to do so," I say.

"Unfortunately, though, this is a meeting where no one but the Fire Lord and his council is allowed in," Zuko. "The rebels would have a field day if I decided to abuse my power and let you both in."

"Don't worry about it Zuko. I was gonna sit out of this one anyway," I say. "I want to practice my waterbending anyway."

"Care to spar?" Makoto asks me.

I raise an eyebrow. "You're a firebender?"

He nods, and a smirk forms on my face. "They don't call me 'Master' Katara for just any reason."

"I didn't think anything less," he says.

"Well, I've got to get going. Have fun, you two," Zuko says. "Oh, and Makoto, I will unabashedly admit that she has beaten my ass in sparring matches before. I'd be careful before she freezes you to the wall."

"Will do, Zuko," Makoto says.

Makoto and I make our way to the training grounds, which have since been equipped with water for me to bend. Makoto removes his shirt and shoes, and I remove my own shoes. Makoto and I then proceed to get into our bending stances.

"Ready?" Makoto asks.

"I was born ready," I say.

"Ladies first," he says.

"In that case, the first blow is yours," I say with a smirk.

"Oh ha-ha. Very funny," he says.

He takes up my offer and shoots a blast of fire at me, which I effectively dodge. I retaliate with a water whip that hits him in the face and knocks him to the ground. Though he's quick to get back up and shoot a few balls of fire in my direction. I form a wall of water, and the two elements turn to steam. This continues on for quite some time before I find myself pinned to the ground. I laugh for a bit until I realize that Makoto has a look that speaks of anything but good intentions.

"Makoto, you can get off of me now," I say.

"I don't think so, _Master_ Katara," he says. "You have quite a pretty face, you know? I doubt your boy toy takes as much advantage of it as he should. As _I_ would."

"Get off, Makoto," I say.

But he doesn't. Instead, he puts his mouth on mine and grasps my wrists tighter than he was originally. I pull away and slap him across the face.

"You bitch!" he seethes. "You're gonna pay for that."

He punches me in the nose, causing it to bleed and tears to form in my eyes. I yelp at the sudden pain, but then I feel him punch me again, only this time, I feel it on my eye.

"Please stop!" I scream. "Help! Help!"

But then I feel Makoto being pulled off of me. I sit up to find Zuko shoving Makoto against one of the walls of the training room. Makoto is trying his best to fight his opponent off, but Zuko is too strong.

I then see two sets of hands helping me up. I look up to find that they belong to Ursa and to Councilman Lu Chen.

"Are you okay, Katara?" Ursa asks me frantically.

In reply, I just weep onto her shoulder.

"Forgive me, Lady Ursa and Master Katara, but I must take care of my son properly," Councilman Lu Chen says. "Alright, that's enough from both of you," he says as he walks over to a furious looking Zuko as he holds a struggling Makoto.

"That bitch hit me!" Makoto shouts.

"We saw what happened, boy," Lu Chen says. "You forced yourself upon this young woman, and then beat her when she tried to fight back."

"You don't deserve to live," Zuko seethes. "Don't you _ever_ return to the palace. Ever. Do you hear me? And if I see you come near Katara again, I swear to the heavens above I'll make you pay."

"You can't blame me for wanting a piece of that," Makoto says with a suggestive look at me. "That's a hot piece of ass that I would've killed to get my mitts on."

"Get out of my sight," Zuko says. "If I ever see you come near me or Katara again, I swear you won't live to get another 'piece of ass' again."

Zuko lets Makoto go, and his father glares down at his son, who has fallen to the ground. "Come on, boy. You, your mother, and I are going to have a long talk about how you should treat women. Fire Lord Zuko, please forgive my son's behavior. His mother and I did _not_ raise him to be this way. Please pay no heed to this scoundrel. Needless to say, if I have anything to say about it, he won't come near you or Master Katara again."

"You're forgiven," Zuko says. "But he's not."

"I understand," he says. "Thank you, sire."

Lu Chen bows to Zuko before bidding us all goodbye and dragging his son out of the palace. Zuko rushes over to me and takes me into his arms as a new wave of tears make their way down my face.

"Shhhh," he coos. "It's alright. I'm here now. He will never hurt you again. No one will."

I reply by just crying more. "Sorry. I know I shouldn't be crying this hard."

"No. What he did was wrong," Ursa says. "Come on, sweetie. Let's get you cleaned up."

"Tell my advisors that the meeting I have with them today is going to have to be rescheduled until further notie," Zuko tells a guard.

"Yes, sir," the guard says before she salutes him and then runs with two other men in the opposite direction.

"Zuko, would you mind if I took Katara to the restroom with me?" Ursa asks. "She might need a bit of help cleaning up and getting herself together."

"I don't have a problem with that," Zuko says. "I'm going to make arrangements to be free the rest of the day."

"Okay," Ursa says.

She takes me into the private chambers I share with Zuko, and sits me down on the edge of the tub. She leaves for a second, but comes back with a change of clothes and a set of towels shortly after. Ursa then cleans the blood and tears off my face.

"Here, change into these. Your clothes are soaked with blood from your nose," she says, handing me the clothes she retrieved in her brief absence.

I change into the red tunic and pants, along with a pair of sandals after Ursa turns the opposite way. "You can look now."

Ursa looks fondly at me before kissing my forehead. "Come on. Zuko is waiting."

"Thanks, Ursa," I say.

"It's no problem, sweetheart."

I hug her, and she hugs me back before we leave the washroom to find Zuko waiting for us in a tunic, pants, and boots. His hair, though, is still in its traditional topknot and he still wears his crown.

"I am so glad you're okay," he says. "What he could've done to you had I not been there…" he turns his head away in disgust. "It just makes me cringe."

"It's okay, Zuko," I say. "I promise. I'm here now, and I've got nothing but a black eye to prove that the encounter happened. And I can always heal the black eye."

"True," he says. "But listen, I've got a surprise for you."

"What is it?" I ask.

"I wanted to do this sooner, but I couldn't. I wanted to take a trip to the Southern Water Tribe. We won't leave for another eight weeks, unfortunately. As I said, if I avoided my duties as Fire Lord, and then abused my power, I would get overthrown. The people who are still loyal to my father are chomping at the bit to get me out of power," Zuko says. "I planned for the airship to begin its journey to the Southern Water Tribe two months from today."

I hug Zuko tightly. "Thank you, Zuko. It will be worth the wait. I know it. How long are we staying?"

"About six weeks. There's something more I've planned," he says with a grin.

"What more could you have planned?" I ask.

"That's for me to know and you to find out."

I just want to smack that grin off of his face. "Oh come on."

"Oh please," he says. "You can wait."

"No I can't," I say.

Zuko chuckles. "Yes you can."

I pout, and he kisses my cheek. "Oh don't pout. You'll love what I'm planning."

I decide to live with that, and we spend the rest of the day talking, sparring, and just being near one another."


	8. Chapter 7 Part One

_Two Months Later_

_Katara_

"So is your mom coming?" I ask as we pack for our trip to the South Pole.

"Yes," Zuko says. "She's a part of the surprise."

I have been pondering the mystery of what the surprise Zuko has in mind for me for the past two months. But thankfully, all Zuko does when I pester him about it is chuckle, shake his head, and tells me to wait. He doesn't get angry, like he would were it anyone else.

"Uh, you think that would do in the South Pole?" I ask Zuko accusingly, pointing at the garment in his hand that he's trying to put in his bag. "You think that will keep you warm in the freezing temperatures of where we're going?"

"What?" he asks.

"Here," I say, going over to my dresser and retrieving a red parka. "I had this made for you. The stylist called me crazy. She didn't think temperatures could get cold enough where we'd need such a thick piece of clothing. I had it made with a hood, and also a pair of gloves, thick pants, and boots made for you," I tell him.

"Thank you, Katara," he says.

"You can bring that shirt, but I just wanted to give you the parka so you'll be warmer."

"Thanks," Zuko says.

"You're welcome," I say. "Now come on. The airship is waiting."

"Eager to leave are we?" Zuko asks.

"More than you know." I smirk at him and kiss his cheek before closing my bag and slinging it over my shoulder.

Zuko finishes packing, and then he does the same before we leave the palace. We've gotten Lu Chen to fill in for us while we're gone; with the promise that he'll write to us about what is going on. Iroh was unfortunately unable to fill in for Zuko, so we were thankful to have Lu Chen do it instead. We make our way out to where the airship is waiting for us, and we board it.

"How long will it take us to get there?" I ask.

"About three days," Zuko says. "This is the fastest mode of transportation available."

"Three days? Compared to two weeks by boat, that's pretty fast," I say. "So what's the purpose of this trip?"

"I've told you this before. I wanted you to see your brother get married," he says.

The ship begins its ascent into the air, and also its journey to where we need to go.

"More than anything," I say. "And I'm glad they get to meet you again as my soul mate, and not my enemy."

Zuko chuckles nervously. "Yeah. Sorry about that, by the way."

"Don't worry about it," I say. "You've apologized for it enough. And believe me; you've regained your honor and then some."

He smiles and kisses my head before hugging me tightly. "I hope so."

We look out at the city and just talk for quite some time. Though the following three days are so boring, that by the time we get close the South Pole, I'm ready to tear my hair out.

"How do I look, Katara?" Zuko asks, coming up to me in his new clothes shortly after we start seeing icebergs.

I burst out laughing, and Zuko, who is starting to get flustered, walks a little closer. "What?"

"You look so different!" I exclaim.

"I don't look bad, though, do I?" he asks.

"Not at all," I say as I slowly start to regain my composure. "I'm just not used to seeing you in blue."

"Well get used to it," he says. "This is how I'll be dressed for the next six weeks."

"Not tomorrow," I say. "The wedding is tomorrow. Speaking of that, I hope you brought formal clothes."

"I did. I brought my finest set of robes, which are plenty warm, trust me," Zuko says.

"Good," I say.

The Southern Water Tribe, with help from its sister tribe, the Fire Nation, the Earth Kingdom, has prospered into almost as big of a city as the Northern Water Tribe. There is a town center, where the wedding will be held. It's not a big building, but it is of good size for the small wedding that will be held there. Aang and Zuko will be standing beside Sokka at the wedding, and Toph and I will be standing beside Suki. My dad will be the one to deem Sokka and Suki husband and wife.

"Are you two lovebirds ready?" Ursa asks.

"Yes," I say.

The airship lands at the newly installed docks, and we get off with our stuff slung across our backs.

"So glad you made it, guys!" Sokka says as he runs up to us.

"Good to see you again, Sokka," I say, giving my big brother a hug. "It's been so long since I've been home."

"I know. Gran-Gran and Master Pakku have missed you a lot," Sokka says.

"I can't wait to see them again. Where will Zuko, Ursa, and I be staying?" I ask.

"Same place Iroh is," Sokka says.

"Iroh is here?" I ask.

"Yeah," Sokka says. "He's been here for a day or two. He doesn't like the cold that much, though. But I'm sure his beard keeps him plenty warm."

Sokka and Zuko chuckle and I roll my eyes.

"That's very kind of you, Sokka," Ursa says as she comes up to us. "Please show us where we will be staying."

"As per tradition, Zuko, Ursa, and Iroh won't be staying at my house," Sokka says. "We're all staying at an inn.

According to Water Tribe tradition, the husband is not allowed to stay at the house the week before the wedding due to the requirement that the bride must use that time to make the house a home. Only the bride and the women that are to accompany her at the altar are allowed in the house. So Suki, Toph, and I are staying at the house together.

It's then that Suki comes up to us and hugs me.

"Katara!" she exclaims. "I missed you! Come on, Toph arrived earlier this morning."

"See you tomorrow, Zuko!" I shout as I'm dragged away by the Kyoshi warrior.

_Zuko_

I shake my head and chuckle as Katara is taken hostage by Suki.

"Hey, Sokka, when are we going to meet up with your dad?" I ask.

"He's gonna meet us at the hotel," he says. "Why?"

"Well, I was going to ask his permission to marry her, just as now I am asking yours," I tell him.

"You're going to do _what?!_" Sokka asks.

"I want to marry your sister. I love her more than I've ever loved anyone," I say. "I think she is the most beautiful person ever, and I would gladly give it all up for her should the need present itself."

"Do you have a necklace made for her?" he asks.

"Yeah," I tell him as I dig through my pocket to find the necklace.

It's a red silk necklace with the depiction of a field of fire lilies carved in intense detail into it. I'd taken the past two months trying to get it right.

"What do you think, Lady Ursa?" Sokka asks after stopping our journey to the inn to observe my handiwork.

"Well, you know what I think," my mother says. "I think that Katara and Zuko are perfect for each other, and deserve to be happy. Plus, Zuko spent a great deal of time carving the necklace he plans to give for her. I can tell just by looking into Katara's eyes when she looks at him that she loves my son more than anything. Despite only being together romantically for the short time they were, I think their marriage would be a good thing.

"It would be good not only for them, too. Their marriage would unite the Fire Nation and Water Tribes, just as your wedding will unite the Water Tribes and the Earth Kingdom. I think that both of your unisons would do the world good."

"She has a point," I tell Sokka as we start walking again. "My marriage to Katara would not only be a unison for love and devotion, but also for diplomacy. She's a master waterbender, an envoy to the Southern Water Tribe, and the perfect addition to my council. I foresee people not liking the marriage, but I also foresee people rejoicing at the fact that two people, complete opposite in elements, fell in love and got married."

"Well, I think you'd be good for her," Sokka finally says with a sigh. "I knew this day would come sometime. I guess I had to face it eventually. Zuko, you've got my permission."

He hugs me and it takes me a bit to return the hug. "Thanks, Sokka."

"It's no problem. My dad likes you, so it probably won't take as much to convince him that you marrying Katara is a good thing for us, and the world," Sokka says. "This means she'll be Fire Lady, right?"

"Yeah. Why?" I ask.

"Well, treat her like the queen she will be, or else," Sokka warns.

"She hasn't said yes yet," I tell him. "But thanks."

"Not a problem," he says. "Now, we're here. Zuko, you've got Room 211, and Ursa, you've got the room directly across from it. General Iroh is in Room 104. I'm in Room 208 if you need me, but for right now, I've got to help get things ready for the wedding," Sokka tells my mother and I. "Tell the innkeeper, Kona, who you are, and she'll give you the keys to your rooms."

"Wait! Sokka!" I exclaim as he starts to leave. "You have to take me to your father. I plan on proposing tomorrow during your reception."

"Easy there, Sparky," Sokka says. "Get settled in, and just ask Kona where the wedding is. She'll be able to tell you. Meet me there."

Before I can protest, he runs the opposite direction. I check in with the innkeeper before heading up the stairs to my room. I set my stuff down, and get set up in my room that I'm soon to share with Katara, and then tell my mother goodbye before heading down the stairs.

"Where is the town center?" I ask the innkeeper.

"Go right when you leave the inn, and take the first right and keep going straight until you see the building. It should be clearly labeled," Kona says.

I bow to the young innkeeper. "Thank you, Kona."

She returns the bow. "My pleasure, Fire Lord Zuko."

I keep a brisk pace when I walk to the town center. When I get there, I'm slightly out of breath. I find Sokka shortly after.

"Hey, Zuko," he says. "Would you mind hanging this wreath over there?" he says, pointing to a pole a short distance away and handing me a hammer, nail, and flowered wreath.

I accomplish the task quickly and then walk over to Sokka. "Where's your father?"

"I'm right here." I turn around to see Hakoda smiling broadly at me.

"Oh! Hakoda! I've been looking for you," I say.

"So I've heard. Now what do you want to ask me, my boy?" he asks.

"I wanted to ask your permission to marry your daughter," I tell him.

"Have you made a necklace for her?" Hakoda asks.

"Yes," I say, pulling out the necklace I made for her.

"It's very beautiful," Hakoda says. "Do your customs include something like this?"

"Kind of. In the Fire Nation, a firebender proposes by showing the woman he's proposing to a demonstration of his firebending, and if the woman likes it, she agrees. If he isn't a firebender, he gives her a ring. I plan on doing what a nonbender does. Just so I don't hurt anyone. I plan on proposing at the reception after all," I explain to him. "So what do you say?"

"I wasn't ready for Sokka to get married, and I'm definitely not ready for Katara to get married. I'm not ready for her to grow up just yet. But I know that she needs to sometime," Hakoda tells me. "She left the nest many years ago, and now it's time to make a nest of her own. With you, Zuko. As a friend, as a queen, and as the love of your life. Treat her as such, and you've got my blessing."

"Thank you, sir," I say, bowing to him.

He hugs me tightly and claps my back. "Welcome to the family, son."

"Thank you, Hakoda," I say. "Your blessing is greatly appreciated."

"It's greatly appreciated that you think fondly enough of my daughter to want to spend the rest of your life with her," Hakoda says with a laugh. "That is, if you can tell me exactly why you plan on doing so."

"Katara is probably the most amazing woman I have ever met," I begin. "She's compassionate, beautiful, fun, and an endless stream of other positive adjectives. I love her more than I've ever loved anyone. I would give my throne, my power, my _life_ for her."

"Well then, I hope you and her will stay happy, and prosper well together," Hakoda tells me.

"We will," I say. "Thank you."

"It's not a problem, son. As long as you love her unconditionally for the rest of your lives, you have my blessing to wed. Good luck, son."

He walks away and I feel like the happiest man in the world. I help Sokka and the rest of the people in the town center with decorating for the wedding, and then finally retreat back to my hotel room.

"Come on, Zuko!" Sokka says as he bangs on the door. The groom has to take a few guys out to celebrate the night before the wedding. You, Iroh, Aang, and my dad are all coming with me to go out to eat."

I grunt as I get up, and open the door to find Iroh, Aang, Sokka, and his father all waiting for me. I follow them out of the hotel to a restaurant down the street. We sit down, and the waiter takes our food and drink orders.

"Cheers to the soon-to-be newlywed!" Aang says after a few drinks.

"Cheers!" we all repeat.

"You know, I normally don't drink, but this is an occasion to where it's pretty necessary," Aang says, slurring slightly.

I take another drink of the strong Water Tribe whiskey I've been drinking. "Yeah kind of."

Soon enough, we're all laughing and joking around as the alcohol infiltrates our systems. It's not until late that night that we get back to the hotel, drunk off our asses, and happier than we'd all been in a long time, thanks to the alcohol-induced stupor we've put ourselves in.

_The Next Day_

_Zuko_

I rise the next morning feeling better than I thought I would, and I begin to get ready. I start of by bathing, and then putting on my formal clothes. The wedding is to be held in just an hour, but we were told to be there early. Katara and I will be walking down the aisle together, followed by Aang and Toph, then finally, by Suki.

_I hope this won't be the only time she walks down the aisle_, I think to myself. I prepare her necklace by wrapping it in blue silk, then putting it in a small leather pouch. I put the ring in the same pouch, and then prepare for the cold. I put on the red gloves Katara got for me to match my robes, and then exit my room. I knock on my mother's door, and she opens the door.

"Good morning, love. Are you ready?" she asks.

"Yes," I say. "Are you?"

"Yes," she says. "Come on. Let's meet Aang and Iroh. I spoke with Iroh last night and he said that he and Avatar Aang would meet us down in the lobby of the hotel this morning."

I follow her down the stairs, where we meet up with Aang and my uncle.

"Nephew! It is so nice to see you!" my uncle exclaims as he hugs me.

"It's nice to see you, too, Uncle," I tell him. "Now come on. We can't be late. Sokka would kill us."

"You just want to see your lovely lady," Iroh says. "Ursa tells me you're going to propose to her with both a ring and a necklace."

"Congratulations, Zuko!" Aang exclaims. "Is that why you're staying so long? So you can get married here?"

"Yeah, actually," I say as we walk. "But speak none of this to Katara."

"Our lips are sealed," my mom tells me with a wink.

We walk the rest of the way to the town center in silence. When we get there, I immediately begin looking for Katara.

"She's probably helping the bride get ready," my mom says, answering my thoughts. "That's probably where I'm wanted as well. See you when you walk down the aisle, Zuko."

We spend the next hour helping guests find their seats. When I finally see Katara, I hug her tightly to me. She's wearing a long, green gown and she has a beautiful pink flower in her hair and a bouquet of pink flowers in her hands. I kiss her forehead and she giggles.

"Miss me?" she asks.

"That's kind of a dumb question, isn't it?" I say.

"True." She laughs.

"So when is this thing supposed to start?" I hear Toph ask.

Aang and I both have our jaws on the floor at what we're seeing. Toph looks so… _different_. She has makeup on and a flower similar to Katara's in her raven hair.

"What?" Toph asks. "You guys feel like you just saw a ghost."

"You're just so…" Aang can't even finish the thought.

"Different? Yeah. Katara and Ursa took me hostage," Toph says, punching a smug-looking Katara in the arm.

Katara rubs her arm, but still has that look of smugness on her face.

"Alright, everybody," Hakoda says as he comes up to us. "The wedding is starting."

We get in our places as the music starts, and Katara links her arm through mine, before the music starts. A young girl, presumably the child of a friend of Suki's, begins spreading flower petals across the aisle. Katara and I are the next to walk down the aisle. When I get to the aisle, I stand next to Sokka, and Aang follows suit. Sokka's smile widens when he sees his bride walk down the aisle.

"This," he whispers to Aang and I, "is why I live. For moments like these, and for her."

I look at him and smile slightly. "I know the feeling."

"You should," Sokka says. "Because I'll beat you to a pulp if you even start to think otherwise."

The service begins, and soon enough, Sokka and Suki are married and are running down the aisle together as flower petals are thrown up into the air and cheering is heard throughout the room.

The reception comes sooner than I'd like it to. I find myself dancing with Katara, and getting closer with her with every step. I nod at the band after one of the songs is over with, and the band begins playing the Water Tribe lullaby she loves so much.

"Did you do this, Zuko?" Katara asks.

"Yes," I say, pressing my forehead against hers.

People begin backing away from us, and Katara looks around questioningly. "What…?"

"I have something for you," I tell her, my heart racing faster than it has before.

I reach into my pocket and pull out the pouch. I hand it to her and she opens it. She digs through the blue silk until she finds the ring.

"Wait… is this...?"

"There's more. Look a little deeper," I say.

When she finds the necklace, she gasps, and I get down on one knee. "Master Katara, envoy to the Southern Water Tribe, I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I want you, no, _need_ you to be the one who I see walking down the aisle as my bride."

"I don't know what to say…" Katara tells me.

"Say yes, Sugar Queen!" I hear Toph yell from the crowd.

Soon, the crowd begins chanting, "Say yes" over and over again as the musicians keep playing the lullaby.

"Yes," Katara says. "I would love to become your bride."

I get up and she jumps into my arms as cheering is heard throughout the room as I spin her around in my arms. I am the happiest man on this planet. No words can describe how happy I am when she kisses my lips over and over again and weeps on my shoulder.

The musicians stop playing and we are met with words of congratulations, hugs, and tears from the congregation.

"Didn't mean to steal your thunder, Sokka," I tell him after he hugs me.

"Nah. This is just what this wedding needed," he says with a shrug. "So do you plan on having the wedding here in the South Pole?"

"Yes," I say, looking at Katara. "I gave us enough time so we could do all of that here. That's why we're staying so long."

"Makes sense," Sokka says. "If you really wanted to give her the wedding she's always dreamed of, you would have it here."

"And that's my exact thinking," I tell him. "Then when we return to the Fire Nation, the coronation will be held."

"Good idea," Sokka says. "Band! Play something upbeat! My wife is pregnant, and my sister is getting married!"

"Sokka!" Suki screeches. "We were supposed to keep that a secret until after our honeymoon!"

Katara and I laugh, along with the rest of the congregation.

"Come on! I'm just happy!" Sokka says.

Soon, the reception has ended, and Katara has promised to meet me at my room in the hotel as soon as she grabs her stuff from Sokka and Suki's house.

**Part two of this chapter will be out soon. I had to cut it off, or else it would be around 4,000 words. Love you lots!**

**-Symphonic Madness**


	9. Chapter 7 Part Two

**To lexiibri: Thank you for your spectacular review. I thought you deserved a shout out (= Also, as an answer to your question, Toph and Aang are together as boyfriend-girlfriend, and you'll see that a bit in this chapter. Thanks again, and I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Same goes to anyone who reads/favorites/subscribes/reviews this story. I nicknamed it "TJ" for short, by the way. So if you ever see that abbreviation on one of my stories, it stands for "The Journey". Love you lots!**

**-SM**

I pace back and forth in my room just waiting for her to knock on my door. I'm wondering if she has turned her back on my proposal, and if it was all a lie to make the wedding congregation happy.

When Katara does knock on my door, I open it and she jumps into my arms; throwing her stuff on the floor in the process.

"We're getting married!" Katara exclaims. "I can't believe it!"

That does it. I know she hasn't turned around quite yet when she says that.

"The necklace and ring are beautiful," she tells me.

"Speaking of that, may I put them on for you?" I ask her.

"I was waiting for you to ask," she says.

She takes off her mother's necklace, and I replace it with a kiss, and the necklace I made for her. She then holds out her left hand, and I place my mother's ring on her finger.

"Aw!" I hear my mother say. "How cute!"

"Mom!"

"What?" she asks. "I just wanted to let you know that Iroh and I are taking Toph and Aang out for dinner. Would you like to come?"

"Yes," Katara says. "We would love to come. It'd be a good way to celebrate our engagement."

"I agree," I say.

I normally would say I didn't want to go, but I decided to humor Katara, Uncle, and my mom, Toph, and Aang by going out. _I never know, I may actually have fun tonight. At least Katara will be there. It might make things a little less awkward. Agni knows she can clear tension in a room just by stepping into it,_ I think to myself.

"Well, let's go. Toph and Avatar Aang are waiting," my mother says.

"Let Zuko and I get changed," Katara says. "I don't want to ruin my dress by trudging through the snow. And I doubt Zuko wants to ruin his best robes the same way."

"Okay. We'll let Aang and Toph know," my uncle says. "We'll be in the lobby of the inn waiting."

He lets my mother leave before closing the door behind him. I take Katara into my arms and hug her tightly.

"I can't believe you're going to be my wife," I say. "I feel so complete."

"I do, too," she says. "I never knew until these recent months that it would be you that I end up spending forever with."

I smile and caress her cheek gently. "Come on. Let's get dressed. Aang, Toph, Uncle, and Mom are waiting."

She smiles at me before kissing my scarred cheek and beginning to strip down.

"It's a shame," I tell her. "That dress was beautiful."

"I know." Katara sighs before folding it and putting it into her bag.

We begin getting dressed, and just like all the other times I've seen her in her underbindings, I'm taken aback by just how beautiful she is. I get dressed in just a simple pair of red pants and tunic before putting on my red parka and boots. Katara does the same thing, but dressing in all blue instead.

"Are you ready?" I ask.

"Yeah," she says.

We go down to the lobby and meet up with Mom, Uncle, Toph, and Aang. Toph and Aang are holding hands as they talk with my uncle and mother. Katara smiles to me and squeezes my hand.

"Come on, guys! I'm starving," Toph says. "And it's freakin' freezing! I was lucky Twinkle Toes bought me this parka."

I chuckle. "Now you know how I feel."

"But you can warm yourself with your firebending," she says as we walk out of the building. "I don't know how you tolerate it, Sugar Queen."

"I was born here," Katara says with a shrug.

"Plus you've got Sparky here to warm you up if you need it," Toph says.

"Toph, I'm the leader of a nation, and a grown man," I say, shaking my head.

"And your point is…?"

"Can you stop with the nicknames?" I ask her.

"I'm afraid not," she says with a shrug.

I grunt in frustration and Katara giggles.

"Hey, don't act so smug, 'Sugar Queen'," I tell Katara.

"Oh you want to play that game, Sparky?" Katara asks challengingly.

"Yup," I say.

"Alright. Forget dinner. Sorry, Lady Ursa and General Iroh," Katara says. "But we've got to settle this."

"Not a problem," my mother says. "Teach him a lesson, Katara. Boy needs to learn."

"There's a wide open space not too far from here. We can have a snowball fight there," Katara says.

"You guys are crazy if you think I'm going to stand in the cold while you two duke it out," Toph says. "Come on, Twinkle Toes. Let's go cuddle and stuff."

"Yes, ma'am," Aang says.

"Well, I think Iroh and I are going to go back to our rooms. Master Toph is right. It's freezing," my mother says.

"See you tomorrow to discuss wedding plans," Iroh says.

"Okay. See you then," Katara says.

My uncle, my mom, Toph, and Aang go the opposite direction of Katara and I. We come to the open space and I throw up my hood.

"Alright. Rules: Only snowballs are allowed to be used. That means _no bending_," Katara says. "The winner gets to address the loser as the nickname Toph gave them for a week. Sound fair?"

"Yup," I say. "Bring it, Sugar Queen."

She responds by chucking a snowball at me. It catches me off guard and I nearly end up on my back at the force of the impact of the snowball hitting me in the chest. I retaliate by chucking a snowball back at her. It hits her in the stomach. Perfect. This continues on for a while as the snow falling gently to the ground becomes more prominent. And soon it's as if a blizzard has hit us. My face is beet red from the cold, and from what I can see, Katara's is, too as she dodges a snowball I had thrown. But out of nowhere, I see her running towards me, and before I know it, I'm on my back; Katara having tackled me to the ground.

"Hey, that's so not fair," I say through chattering teeth.

"I didn't say I couldn't tackle you," she says.

"Touché," I say. "So I guess I'm going as Sparky for the next week."

Katara laughs; a beautiful sound. "Yup. The wedding planner will be so confused when I refer to you as Sparky when we meet with them."

I laugh, too. "I know. I'm kind of excited to see the reaction the wedding planner has."

"But I'll make you a deal," Katara murmurs after a few silent seconds. "If you kiss me right now, I'll cut a day off of your seven-day sentence."

"I think I can make that happen," I murmur.

"Then what are you waiting for?"

I kiss her then. I kiss her with all I've got in me before reluctantly pulling away. I smile at her through all our shivering and chattering teeth.

"Come on," Katara says. "Let's get inside. It's absolutely frigid outside. Let's get some tea from your uncle and curl up in bed."

"That sounds perfect," I say.

She gets up off of me and helps me up. I get up and dust the snow off of myself before taking her hand and running back to the hotel with her. We're laughing and running and having the time of our lives despite the low temperatures. The hotel lobby is deserted as we go up to my uncle's room and knock on his door.

"Let me guess. You want tea?" he asks as he rolls his eyes.

"How did you know?" I ask.

"Tea is the cure to the cold," he says with a shrug. "Tea is all a man needs to warm up besides a blanket and a woman to love him unconditionally."

Katara smiles at him as he hands us a tea kettle and a couple of cups. He proceeds then by handing us a few tea bags.

"Have a good night, kids," he says before shutting the door.

We make our way up to our room, careful with the tea set. When we get to our room, Katara and I set the stuff down before stripping down and getting dressed into our sleeping clothes. We then get the tea ready and begin to drink it.

We're curled up in bed; my arm around her shoulders, and her free hand that isn't holding her cup of tea resting on my bare stomach.

"So, Sparky, excited to get married?" Katara asks.

I let out a short laugh. "I'm gonna have a hard time not cracking up when you call me that, but to answer your question, yes. I am. I'm just ecstatic."

"So we're having the wedding here, I take it?" she asks.

"Yes. Because according to what Sokka told me at his wedding, it's your dream to get married in the Southern Water Tribe," I tell her. "I gave us plenty of time to prepare for the wedding. Thus why our long stay."

"That's what I figured," she says. "I love you, I hope you know that."

"If you think I'm worthy, which I certainly do not, then I love you, too," I admit.

"How can you think you're not worthy? Zuko, you are practically what I _live_ for." Her brow furrows in concern and anguish at my statement.

She's leaning closer to me, tea abandoned on the nightstand nearby, and our noses just a short distance apart. There is so much left unsaid between us, and it tears me apart until she opens her mouth.

"You're all I would die for, too," Katara says. "The fact that you think you're unworthy just baffles me. And for the rest of my life, I'll be trying to prove to you that you are more than worthy enough to love me."

I put down my own tea and hug her tightly. Her bare arms wrap around me, but then I find her clumsily falling on top of me. She starts laughing, and in turn, I laugh, too. We spend the rest of the night talking about what we might want for our wedding, and then falling asleep in each other's arms.


End file.
